


When a lost deer calls for home and home calls back.

by SleepingSamurai



Category: DoS - Fandom, Dreaming of Sunshine, Heliocentric - Fandom, Heliocentricism, Naruto, SilverQueen
Genre: Chakra, Death, Gelel - Freeform, Healing, Other, Shadow Form, Temples, Trans-demensional travel, Trials, Wounds, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingSamurai/pseuds/SleepingSamurai
Summary: Where the deer do not save Shikako from the backfiring shield seal, she saves herself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	1. Crying Out

**Author's Note:**

> -SleepingSamurai
> 
> I loved dreaming of sunshine and silverqueen’s work. I’m not much of a writer but I got this idea and thought it would annoy me into insanity if I didn’t write it. Hope it doesn’t offend anyone, this was unbeta-ed and I would love to have some constructive criticism.

Kako ran like the fire was in her chest and left coals at her feet. The sheer amount of chakra in the air burned her lungs, to go from none at all to it permeating every ounce of air around her was extremely disorienting.

Gelel had acted. She had acted. Stared Jashin down, shared death in it’s horrifying face and said no. 

Shikako was dumped into a void the opposite of the depths of darkness that existed in Jashin. It was like being buried in blankness, in emptiness that had form. The energies around her came to life and were suddenly visible. It wasn’t just chakra, it was Gelel, it was her. They coalesced into a form that was human. The energies continues to merge until there were two Shikakos, looking back at one another, staring into themselves. Other shikako was standing above the wounded original.  


Other Shikako waved her hand and a world formed around them. It was like a desert, on the edges it resembled different environments, but where she stood it was desert. Shikako almost choked on the chakra and not-chakra in the air. A small cough escaped before she could stop it and then Other Shikako spoke “You are welcome to my home, it is our power to share.” Other Shikako waved her hand again and the gaping wound on Shikako’s abdomen sealed like it hadn’t been there at all.

Shikako stared mutely before fumbling to her feet in the sand. “How do I get home?” she asked numbly.

Other Shikako smiled widely before not really answering “We have been one for a long time, we were apart for even longer. You need win over the source of our power again to gain control.” She shifted staring into the distance before speaking again “We have always been together. We are life. Less of us is known as death, yet death and life have always been one. Jashin was an abomination, the creation that clawed it’s way to existence when we were trapped into the dammed chakra vein. We always flowed in between the lines of this world. You are home for now. This,"she waved her arm at the world around them" is the inbetween. We have tried over and over to come back to our true home, we always ended up scattered into the inbetween.”

Other Shikako sighed before running her hand over her face, Shikako stared thoughtfully in silence. Other Shikako continued “We have been becoming desparate in the last century, but the influence we had was limited. We needed a to be freed. We were able to branch our self into a newly formed soul that was decaying”

Shikako interrupted “I was dying? When was I dying?”

Other Shikako answered as they sat down on the side of a sandy dune keeping their eyes on the horizon. “ You were never living, not as you define it. You were a soul blinking out of existence shortly after you were formed. You were not meant to ever be born in this world, we used our limited influence to secure your body and your soul to exist in this world. By we I do mean us, we were one until we split.”

“How do I have all of this knowledge into the future, these memories of another life and another language?” Shikako asked in a measured voice. She was unnervingly calm as her world was shattered around her.

Other Shikako replied in an equally calm voice “It existed, but this world also existed. They had never crossed until we allowed you to see them. Your knowledge of future events was from us. You were compatible with us when you passed in your old world, so you joined us. The time and place was different, but the life energy was life all the same; it yearned to live again. We looked into the future and brought the knowledge to the dying, decaying soul we found and reinforced.”

“So why don’t I remember being one, being a part of Gelel?” Shikako blurted out in her curiosity.

“We did not want to overload the soul with too much knowledge, too much energy. Your new body and soul was sensitive enough to energies, too much and it could’ve ended our attempt to undo this before it began. The knowledge of the future was all we were willing to impart. Although letting the universe play out without your existence was all we could do to gain some knowledge, your existence and subsequent remerging with us has changed things. The remerging of ourselves was almost too much for your system, the life energy nearly completely overtook your developed chakra system with a non compatible energy. You are currently able to influence us, but we are unable to influence you. We are one, yet we are separate. We are two pieces that should be whole. Your necklace stone doesn’t merge us together it merely gives you a conduit to access our influence on the world. Your influence, our influence is limited when the conduit isn’t ourself. This reconnection with the source of our power will give you more control over our power, more influence yet less.” Other Shikako said.

A confused look overcame Shikako “What do you mean source I thought Gelel was the power.”

Other Shikako grinned as she answered “We are Gelel. We are the source. We have and always will be. Throughout our existence we have been called by many things. In some worlds we are more, in others we are less. Your spirit was broken from the whole, you will live and die in this world, you will not rejoin us as we are. Yet you are Gelel and you are not. To use our power is to overpower the pervasive energy of this world as it stands inside of you. Your stone requires a negligible amount of chakra to activate because the power was always yours and longs to be again, it jumps at the chance to become one with you before dissipating and reforming anew inside the source from which is comes. If you were to take from us, from Gelel, from the Source, without a conduit it would convert your chakra into our power, you would need to refill your chakra reserves. If you were to use all your chakra and then call upon your power it would answer at your whim, but the same problem exists your chakra reserves would be empty. We are and we are not chakra, sometimes we are what you consider nature chakra but not always. We were dammed with chakra so we are sometimes the same. You will reconnect, we will reconnect, we have been freed from our shackles. Our power is ours to share with you, with us. You are a part of this world and will remain when we move on, but this healing and knowledge is only a part of what we can do.”

“So I am you?” Shikako murmured as she ran her hand through her hair. Emotions passed through her in waves as she processed the revelations that other her had been layering on. She was able to put parts of it behind her, and filed others away for being processed at a later time. She stood and began to walk towards the temple on the horizon before breaking into a run, she was going home if it killed her on the way.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shikako finds home in a place far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still pretty bad at writing but I wanted to put some twists to my original idea to make it a bit more compliant to the DoS verse. Still not the same but closer. I love constructive criticism. 
> 
> -SleepingSamurai

Shikako gasped to catch her breath as she approached the broken temple, slowing with every step. The chakra and the not-chakra burned in her system. It was like the sensitivity of her childhood all over again. It had chiseled stones at it’s base and apex, with a path of steps upwards. The edges were formed with glowing gems that exuded power. Shikako struggled not to choke on the air around her as she examined the temple ruins.

Other Shikako was already there at the base of the temple.

“Are you here to help me?” Shikako asked

Other Shikako looked up at the temple’s highest point and visibly breathed in the energy dense air, shaking her head before replying “We can’t go any further, we are only the familiar form that you were likely to listen to. You must make this journey on your own.” Other Shikako paused before continuing, “We may be unable to accompany you, but we can give you this.” She pressed a familiar stone into Shikako’s palm.

Shikako looked at the stone, it was the gelel stone. When she lifted her eyes back to the temple she watched Other Shikako fade. She let her emotions ride to the surface before smooshing them back into compliance. With a deep breath Shikako let the energies in and for the first time they did not burn. The settled low inside her, like her near empty chakra pools had developed deep pockets and the foreign energy welled within them, yet barely filled them at all.

Shikako stared at the temple for a long time not moving from her position at the base of the temple. Her teeth chattered in a fear she couldn’t suppress, like her very bones were shaking. She wanted to break down, she wanted to cry, she just wanted her life back as it was before the stupid intelligence gathering mission. Shikako let all the fears and sadness wash through her before squishing it down far enough to climb the steps in front of her. _She need to get home, she could let it all out later._

Each step was like a mountain on it’s own, Other Shikako was correct in calling it a journey. Emotions Shikako hadn’t confronted in what felt like years welled into her mind with every upward movement. It took what felt like days or weeks to finally reach the top of the temple. Every previous brush with death lay fresh in her mind.

_You needed to remember._ The words appeared in her mind. _Recall what it was like when we reinforced your lifeforce against the shadow that follows the living. We exist always as one, revolving around each other in a complex dance, moving in tandem year opposition._

”What is the reason I am supposed to control you? I don’t want more of your power, I can find my own way to save my friends. No one has to die.” Shikako asked to the formed emptiness in the air.

_You never would have made it past the first step if you weren’t worthy. Each was a challenge to your ability to persevere through your problems. We have broken before and been used by our fractures, many of our others were unable to stop themselves from the lure of our power. We have existed in many universes, many dimensions, many places all at once and never at the same time. The amount of power in your veins is already changing, the energy only burned before because you hadn’t been accepted. The moment you accepted our power in the form of the very stone you hold with no ulterior motives even still. We have accepted you. There is so much fate you hold in your hands to make, but there are conseqences. For every action prevented by us on our own another is formed in it’s place. Apart we can not influence things as needed in this world. Allowing our power in has already changed you irreversibly we cannot be apart as you live in this life of yours. We will endeavor to alter the pain and the deaths that have not come to pass. We cannot alter death as it stands or time as it has passed not without changing more than we intend. No cost in power does not mean no risk to ourselves, if we change to much we may undo ourselves, we are unwilling to end you or your life, again._

Shikako snapped her head up at that “What do you mean again?”

_This has come to pass before. You have sacrificed yourself, ourself before, we found it an unacceptable cost. We managed to turn back the flow over and over but the strands are fraying and breaking down, this is the last of our mergings, our joinings. We imparted only the most relevant knowledge to you, your existence had always changed things, so we emphasized what we could to prevent your very real death that tore ourselves apart prematurely._

Shikako let the words sink in for several moments before replying “I just want to go home.” Her voice came out shakier than she meant to as her favorite memories of her family pushed to the front of her mind. Her family she had made around her was just as important as the one by blood, to lose any of them again, like Aoba, probably would drive her to attempt the impossible. She vaguely wondered how many times she had died at the hands of Danzou and his minions and driven this force to send time flowing backwards.

_And home we shall go_ The voice murmured in her ear _But first you will learn our power the depth of it before we go to your home from ours._

“The Other me said that I was to live and die here, that I wouldn’t be rejoin you as you were” Shikako tried to say.

_We were correct in the times before, but your acceptance of our power changed us, as did our acceptance of you. We are not as we were any longer, as we were has changed. You will not rejoin us as we were, we will be joining with you as we are now. You will live and die in this world, but we will continue on. It will unquestionably be a loss. You existed, even as us, with the singular focus of impermanence, once this life has passed we will let your soul move on in the natural path of this place as we return to our flowing. To be separated again will be painful, but if we work together we can keep you and yours safe._

The energy swirled around Shikako in eddies and pools, and the energy alongside her chakra seemed to swirl in response. It was like a patient parent teaching a child, waiting for a response. “How do I learn what I need to get home?” she asked. Suddenly her mind filled with a seals and chakra patterns she vaguely recognized as jutsus with no hand signs to guide them.

_You already have accepted our power, you merely need to accept our knowledge before we could impart it. Jumping through this place back to your home will take us with you, but you, we will always be able to return here. Here is us afterall._

The world flashed around her and the energy pools within Shikako suddenly felt like they were bursting before they expanded more to accommodate the surplus.

Shikako blinked as her eyes readjusted to the night. No. That wasn’t right. This was the ground, It was as dark as a night sky. She sat down and breathed out hard. The dark ground expanded to the horizon on every side. Shikako sat for what felt like hours, it could’ve been days, or seconds, but she moved slowly. She brought her hand in front of her face, clenching and unclenching her fist, getting a feel for her hands, letting her chakra and this new energy flow. They were parallel and yet intangible to one another. She tried to touch the energy and felt it tug at her chakra in warning. She hesitated before directing her chakra into the Gelel stone, her stone. It responded instantly, gently sliding into shadow form. She let her face turn towards the sun, before shifting to search for the pulses of familiar chakra that felt stronger in this shadow form. She was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder this is an unbeta'd work and I will be editing things as I come across them. Still having some formatting issues.  
> -SleepingSamurai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing at all. I love reading and I end up creating stories in my head all the time, but I am oddly bad at putting the imagined stories into writing. I'm probably going to edit it as I find typos and errors.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is a one shot, but I may end up adding to it if more comes to me. I really liked the idea that shikako ending up in the naruto verse was never a cosmic mistake but an intentional diverting of resources and power.


End file.
